iepfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorian English
Victorian English in a dialect of English that is used on Victoria since 2020 Yakko's World Fanmade Version To Compare US English to VICTORIA English And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador too Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, and French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam Norway and Sweden and Iceland and Finland and Germany now in one piece Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Turkey, and Greece Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, France, England, Denmark, and Spain India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh, Asia, and China, Korea, Japan Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia, the Philippine Islands, Taiwan Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand, then Borneo, and Vietnam Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Ghana Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo, The Spanish Sahara is gone Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, Egypt, Benin, and Gabon Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali, Sierra Leone, and Algiers Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, Rwanda, Maore, and Cayman Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia Crete, Mauritania, then Transylvania Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan! And now, the nattions of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! The United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carib, Greenland, El Salvador too Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentine, and Ecuador, Chile, Brasil Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, and Franch Guyana, Barbados, and Guam Norway and Sweden and Iceland and Finland and Germany now in one piece Swisserland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Tork, and Greece Polska, Romenia, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hunguery, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran There's Syrie, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemens, Kuweitte, and Bahrain Holland, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, France, England, Denmark, and Spain Hindia, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh, Asia, and China, Koreya, Japan Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia, the Philippine Islands, Taiwan Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand, then Borneo, and Vietnam Tunisia, Marocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Ghana Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo, The Spanish Saara is gone Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, Egypt, Benin, and Gabon Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali, Sier-Lion, and Algiers Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia Crete, Mauritania, then Transylvania Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan! Trivia This is the first languange of 2020 and 2020's Category:Languages Category:Dialects Category:Victoria Category:2020 Category:English